


PART 4 - "RAY DOYLE'S PAST CATCHES UP WITH HIM", Chapters 31, 32 and 33.

by phantomsphriend



Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsphriend/pseuds/phantomsphriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the final part of my 4 parts fan fiction, Chapters 31 to 33.<br/>I do hope that you enjoyed reading my fan fiction; please feel free to leave Feedback if you would like to do so. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PART 4 - "RAY DOYLE'S PAST CATCHES UP WITH HIM", Chapters 31, 32 and 33.

"RAY DOYLE'S PAST CATCHES UP WITH HIM".  
(The text written in [ ] is what the character is thinking)  


CHAPTER THIRTY ONE; OCTOBER, FIVE YEARS LATER.  
Finding a parking spot at the school, Jaime Shawford-Doyle parks the RS2000 into it.  
Turning off the engine, she turns to face Martin and Martina - now five years old in the back seat.  
"OK kids. Make sure you have everything".  
When the Doyles are out of the car, she walks with them to the school gate and, opening it, she allows them to go through first.  
After kisses and hugs for the little ones, she watches them proudly as they make their way hand-in-hand to the school entrance.  
Moving back to the car, she unlocks it and steps in. Clicking the seat-belt into position, she turns on the engine and drives to the local Shopping Centre to do some shopping before returning home to Rrrraymond.  
Fourteen months ago, he retired from CI-5 to commit himself fully to his family, becoming a full-time husband and father and, because of his long reliable service, he is receiving a monthly income for the rest of his life.  
Jaime is still a surgeon, but she has cut down her working hours to care for her family.  
Bodie however, is still with CI-5 and with a new partner, an absolute pain in the ass in his opinion and absolutely nothing like Ray.  
Due to his new partner being such a twat and getting on his nerves, it is highly likely that he could very well retire soon himself.

His relationship with Cheryl is still strong, and Ray has talked with him - on several occasions - about marriage, saying that, if he really is serious about both Cheryl and him, that he really should marry her and settle down with her and have a family of his own as he has done with Jaime; but Bodie - being Bodie - is happy to remain a bachelor and to "play the field"; just as long as Cheryl never finds out; because a scorned woman can be unpredictably dangerous to a man's well-being.

Now that the chores have been done, Ray Doyle puts on a Mozart CD and crashes onto the sofa bed.  
As the music plays, he becomes totally absorbed, his eyelids closing as he becomes completely oblivious to the world around him.

Hearing music from the Doyle residence, a slender hooded figure silently enters through an open window.  
Remaining silent, the figure slinks around.  
Searching. Searching.  
Finally, the figure finds its target; a relaxed, snoring Raymond Doyle.  
Turning off the CD, the figure moves towards him, the eyes focused intently on him.

"MR DOYLE. MR RAYMOND DOYLE".  
The voice is angry.  
Hearing his name, he sits bolt upright.  
"How'd you get in here?!"  
The figure does not respond.  
Getting to his feet, he faces the figure before him, focusing intently on any distinguishing factors, other than the voice. A woman's voice.  
She removes her hood.  
"I should have been the one you married!!!!", she continues, her almond eyes moist with tears.  
She brings up her hands, a pistol nestled between them.  
Holding up his hands submissively, he steps towards her.

"Xu Ling? It is you, isn't it?"  
Her hands begin to shake.  
"Xu Ling?", he says again.  
"Stop it!", she responds, confirming that he is right.  
Before Ray had met Jaime, he had a penchant for pretty almond eyed women, having relationships with many, but when he met Xu Ling and wanted more than just a friendship with her, she was ecstatic because she had wanted more herself; yet now, here he is, married. To somebody else!!!!  
"Give me the gun Xu", he says softly, bringing his hands down as he moves slowly closer to her.  
She shakes her head, the pistol dangerous in her unsteady, inexperienced hands.  
"I have ALWAYS loved you Ray, I STILL do, and I ALWAYS will", she wails, her tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.  
"Which is why I have to do this".  
"Give me the gun Xu", he says again.  
She shakes her head.  
"Give me the gun. Nice and slow".  
Her gaze is fixed intently on him.  
"It's over Ray", she continues decisively.  
"Since I can't have you, NOBODY will".  
Closing her eyes tightly, she pulls the trigger, the shot silenced by the silencer on the end of the pistol.  
Raymond Doyle staggers back, his hands clutching his chest as the bullet assaults his body, smashing through his rib cage.  
She opens her eyes, gazing at the bleeding man before her, her breath heavy.  
"Why Xu, why?!", he gasps, his sky blue eyes searching her dark brown, almost black almond eyes for an answer as he fights to breathe.  
She steps forward and, aiming the pistol at his head, she tries to pull the trigger again, but she can't do it, so she aims the pistol lower, pulling the trigger again and watching the second bullet assault his body as the first one had done.  
The man whom she adores falls into a bleeding heap onto the floor.  
Standing over the critically hurt man, she drops her hands, the pistol hanging limp by her side.  
After a moment, she moves away, but before leaving the loungeroom, she gazes back at the dying man and whispers, "You made me do this Ray, you did. We could have had it all, you and I. We could have had a wonderful marriage, a wonderful family, wonderful friends, everything; but you chose somebody else, and for that, you must pay".

Finally, she turns and leaves, climbing out through the window that she had entered through earlier.  
Running away, she leaves him to die a slow, agonizing death alone; in a pool of his own blood.

A short time later, a white RS2000 pulls up into the driveway behind Ray's gold Capri.  
Gathering up the shopping, Jaime makes her way to the front door, knocking on it with her foot and calling out to her husband.  
"Sweetie, it's me. Could you open the door please? My hands are full", she laughs.  
Ray Doyle's mind is racing.  
[Jaime! Jaime I need you! Please help me! I've been hit! Bad!]  
He falls into unconsciousness.

Something is wrong!  
Placing the shopping down onto the ground, she fumbles for her key, calling out his name repeatedly.

Finally, she succeeds in unlocking the door.  
Retrieving the shopping, she brings it in, searching for her husband.  
"Ray? Sweetie. Where are you?"  
There is still no response from him.  
She moves to the kitchen and, as she places the shopping down, she has an amusing thought.  
[He's playing "Hide And Seek"!]  
She laughs softly.  
"OK Sweetie. I get it. Ready or not, here I come".  
Smiling broadly, she moves to the bedroom and peeps under the bed.  
He isn't there.  
Hmmmm.

She moves to the loungeroom and, once there, her happy smile instantly dissolves at the sight before her.  
"RAYMOND!!!!", she screams.

After the initial shock of discovering her husband in a pool of blood on the floor, she rushes to him, ensuring that he is still alive.  
Kneeling down onto the blood-soaked carpet by his side, she punches in the Emergency number on her mobile phone, her clothes quickly becoming bloody, but she doesn't care.

She hears a voice in her ear.  
"Emergency! How can I help you?"  
Wiping away her persistent tears, she responds, her voice shaking.  
"I need an ambulance immediately. My husband has been shot!!!! Please hurry!"  
With one hand, she checks for a pulse and, finding one; albeit sluggish, she breathes a sigh of relief.  
Although a reconstructive surgeon by trade, she can use her medical knowledge to help her husband stay alive.  
"Hang on Honey. Hang on", she says softly, hoping that he can hear her.  
After giving all the required details, she presses the "Call End" button and gets to her feet, rushing to the medical cabinet for supplies to help him as best as she can until the paramedics arrive.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO.  
Lifting his head into her lap, she gazes down at him, running one hand through his curls while softly caressing his face with the other.  
"Hang on beautiful gorgeous man, hang on", she weeps quietly.  
"The ambulance is on its way. Please don't leave us Ray. We all love you and need you so much. Please hang on".  
Lowering her head, she gently kisses his lips, some tears splashing onto his face as she holds him close.  
Raymond Doyle's eyes open - just a little.  
His eyes focus on a shadow above him. What is it?  
Is it a human figure? Is it Xu Ling?  
His eyes focus more clearly.  
No. No it isn't her, to his relief. It's Jaime, his beloved wife.  
Fighting to stay alive, he smiles a small smile, his hand inching towards her as he tries to say something, but he lacks the strength.  
Feeling his touch, she gazes down at his hand, scooping it up into hers and squeezing it gently as she gazes down at her Love before placing it over his heart.  
"Who did this to you Sweetie? Who did this?"  
She caresses his damaged cheek, feeling immensely angry at the bastard who had hurt him and left him to die.  
Never mind that there had been an intruder here; nothing had been disturbed or taken - although Ray's life could have been!!!!  
Gazing into her teary eyes, his beautiful eyes are glazed, their former sparkle gone.  
Although weak, he still has his beautiful smile.  
He moves his lips, trying to say a name, but no sound is heard.  
He tries to lift his hand towards her face, but unconsciousness envelopes him once again.

Finally, the ambulance arrives.  
The paramedics immediately get to work, assessing his wounds and getting fresh blood and other vital fluids back into his body while cleaning the dried coagulated blood from him.  
After bandaging him, the paramedics place him onto a stretcher and move him into the ambulance.  
Jaime wipes her eyes.  
"I'm going with him".  
"Yes ma'am", one paramedic acknowledges while the other one nods.  
When both Ray and Jaime are in the ambulance, it speeds towards the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Ray Doyle is rushed into surgery.

Taking a seat in the Waiting Room, Jaime Shawford-Doyle brings forth a tissue from her pocket to dry her eyes, red and puffy from so much weeping.  
After blowing her nose, she throws the used tissue into a close-by rubbish bin before ringing Cheryl with the tragic news of the shooting.  
Punching the number into her mobile phone, she gets through to Cheryl.  
"Hi, it's me", she says, her voice cracking.  
"Hi Jaime", her friend's voice responds softly in her ear.  
She knows that something is wrong by the sound of her voice.  
"What is it Honey?"  
"It's Ray. He's in surgery. He's been shot!!!!"  
"WHAT????!!!!"  
Cheryl is as shocked and as upset as Jaime is.  
"JAIME, NO!!!! Oh Honey, I am so sorry. Will he be all right?"  
"I honestly don't know. I hope so. Oh Cheryl, he has to be all right, he HAS to be".  
"Does Bodie know yet?"  
"Not yet", she sobs.  
"I'll be right there Honey. I'll ring Bodie on the way; and don't worry about the kids. I'll pick them up from school later on".  
"Thanks Cheryl. See you soon. Bye bye".  
"Goodbye Love".  
Placing her mobile phone back into the sachet around her neck, she makes her way to the Ladies Room to tidy herself up - at least a little.

Cheryl arrives at the hospital.  
Making her way to the Waiting Room, she quickly finds her friend, the blood on her clothes now dried and tacky.  
Rushing to her, she wraps her arms around her in a tight embrace, bloodying her clothes as she does so.  
"Hello Honey".  
"Hello Cheryl", Jaime sobs.  
Caressing her head, she holds her tightly for a long moment before releasing her and stepping back.  
"Bodie and I are here for you Jaime. When he arrives, I'll go and pick up the kids and keep them with me for a little while to make it easier for you".  
"Thanks Cheryl. You and Bodie have been such wonderful friends; and not just to me, but to Raymond too".  
She bites her bottom lip before breaking down again.  
"Oh Cheryl. How am I going to tell the little ones? How am I going to tell them that their Daddy has been hurt? What if he doesn't...?"  
She swallows the lump in her throat.  
"What if he doesn't make it? How could they understand?"  
Caressing Jaime's cheek with one hand, she says softly, "Don't worry Honey. Bodie and I would help you tell them; but it is not going to come to that because he WILL be all right. He's going to make it Jaime. He will. You'll see".  
She gives Jaime a small smile before embracing her again.

Bodie arrives at the hospital, screeching the silver Capri into a parking spot.  
Sprinting into the hospital, he makes his way to the Waiting Room where he finds his Lady Love with a distraught Jaime.  
He approaches them.  
"Ladies", he says softly, trying to be strong for all of them; including Raymond.  
"I came as soon as I could get away. I made up a crazy excuse for Donovan that he would believe. It wasn't that hard; dammit, he's such a prat".  
He wraps Jaime up into his strong, protective arms, placing his head onto her shoulder to hide his tears as he swallows the lump in his throat.  
Finally, he releases her and steps back, taking a breath and caressing her cheek with one hand as he blinks back tears.  
"I'm so sorry", he sniffs, wiping his eyes with his other hand.  
She nods.  
"Thank you Bodie", her trembling lips smile.  
"Tell me who did it Jaime. I'll KILL the bastard".  
"Bodie!", Cheryl chastises him.  
Jaime shakes her head. "I don't know Bodie; you would have to get in line though, because I'd kill him first if I ever discover his identity".  
Clenching his fists, he nods.  
She takes a breath and wipes her eyes.  
"He was trying to tell me something, but he was just too weak. Oh Ray".  
She drops into a seat, trying again to compose herself.  
Cheryl sits down next to her and embraces her; not saying anything; just holding her close.  
Bodie places a solid hand onto her shoulder, gently squeezing it before planting a kiss on her cheek and sitting down next to Cheryl.

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE.  
Ray Doyle gazes up at a surgeon as she stands over him, ensuring that he is comfortable despite the breathing tube down his throat which has been helping him to breathe.  
Although he is still weak, he does have his voice back, but because of the tube, it is difficult for him to speak.  
"I want to see my wife. I want to see Jaime", he says softly as intelligibly as he can.  
He closes his eyes.  
The surgeon steps out into the Waiting Room.

"Is there a Mrs Raymond Doyle here?"  
The three friends gaze at her.  
"I'm Mrs Doyle", Jaime responds, standing.  
"How is he? Is he all right? Please tell me he's all right".  
The surgeon smiles; a wonderful sign.  
"Yes. Yes, he is all right Mrs Doyle. He's hanging in there. The two bullets have been removed, although it was very touch and go for a long time. Unfortunately, we did lose him; twice; but we kept working on him, and now, although he is still weak, I can confidently say that he is going to make it".  
The three friends embrace each other joyously, the elation on their faces wonderful to see.  
"Mr Doyle has been calling for you; he wants to see you".  
Her eyes moist, she gazes at the surgeon and nods, her trembling lips smiling.  
She wipes her eyes.  
"I want to see him too. Very much".  
Bodie's sharp eyes notice, on a table a short distance away, a vase that has a bunch of roses in it, so he steps up to the table and retrieves three roses.

Returning to the three women, he gives one to Jaime, one to Cheryl, and one to the surgeon, the grin on his face an absolute joy to see.  
The surgeon blushes.  
"Thank you Sir".  
Smiling at Jaime, she continues.  
"You may see him now Mrs Doyle".  
Gazing at Bodie and Cheryl, she tells them that only one visitor is allowed at this time.  
"Sure", Bodie nods, trying to remain strong.  
"Give all our love to Ray", Cheryl smiles.  
"I will", Jaime nods, her eyes sparkling for the first time in a long time.  
Gazing at her watch, Cheryl relaxes.  
"There's still time, so I'll go home now to change into some other clothes before I pick up the kids. These clothes are a little bloody, and that could frighten them and the other kids".  
Jaime stares down at her blood-stained trousers.  
"Well, our clothes may be bloody Cheryl, but a good washing will fix them up", she smiles.  
"I'm just so glad that Ray is going to be all right!"  
"Oh of course Jaime, of course", her friend responds.  
"Don't worry about a thing", she continues.  
"Bodie and I will look after them for you for as long as you need".  
"Thank you Cheryl. Thank you Bodie; thank you both so much".  
With a smile and a wave, Bodie and Cheryl turn to leave.  
"You're welcome", she responds; "Take care", he responds.  
Bodie and Cheryl move away, stopping for a moment by the table with the vase on it to place the rose back into it.

Finally, they are gone; Bodie going back to work and Cheryl going home to change before going to school to pick up the little Doyles.  
Gazing at the surgeon, Jaime smiles.  
"Lead the way", she says softly, following her to Raymond's room.

She steps quietly into his room and, as she does so, he opens his eyes and gazes around.

She speaks to him softly.  
"Hello beautiful gorgeous man. It's Jaime. I'm here".  
As she dries her eyes, his eyes focus on her.  
"Bodie and Cheryl send you all their love", she smiles.  
Bringing down her head, her lips softly kiss his forehead.  
Although faint, there is a sparkle in his eyes and, to her joy, he smiles his chipped tooth smile, making her heart melt.  
He's going to be all right.  
Bringing over a vase of water that she has placed her rose into, the surgeon places it onto the small table next to the bed.  
Smiling at the surgeon, she places her rose into the vase with the other rose.  
"Excuse me, I'll just remove the breathing tube from Mr Doyle, now that he is breathing normally on his own", the surgeon says softly.  
"Oh yeah", he nods with a smile, eager for it to be free from his body.  
"Thank you", Jaime smiles, gazing down at her husband as she caresses his forehead.  
Before removing the tube, she cautions both Ray and Jaime that, as it is removed, he may gag for a moment, but there's no need to be concerned as it is a normal reaction.  
Gazing into each other's eyes, they smile, Jaime taking Ray's hand into hers and squeezing it gently.

After gagging slightly, Raymond Doyle speaks perfectly.  
"I'm back", he winks delightfully.  
Taking his face into her hands, she kisses the tip of his nose.  
"Yaaaay!", she smiles, a joyous tear rolling down her cheek.  
Wiping away her tear, he continues, his beautiful eyes gazing into hers.  
"I didn't die because I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of killing me".  
Her? The bastard who shot him is a woman????!!!!  
"Since I'm the only one who knows who she is, only I can identify her, so, had I died, her identity would have remained a mystery; and I was not going to let her get away with that".  
He pauses for a moment, his gaze intent on her.  
"Xu Ling. She's somebody that I knew long before I knew you and Bodie. She was, and apparently still is, obsessed with me. That's why she shot me. Because she couldn't have me, she didn't want anybody else to have me either".  
"That FUCKING BITCH!", Jaime screams out, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth.  
"BITCH! BITCH! BITCH!"  
Having never heard his wife swear before, he is shocked!!!!  
"Hey, it's OK. Don't worry; she will be apprehended and sentenced. She can't hide. CI-5 will find her and deal with her. You'll see".  
Reaching out a hand, he grabs her arm, pulling her closer to him.  
"Come 'ere", he smiles. 

Four weeks later, Raymond Doyle is now fully well enough to leave the hospital.  
Sitting up in his bed, he watches the doorway, waiting for his wife to appear.

Returning to the hospital, Jaime Shawford-Doyle makes her way immediately to Raymond's room, a large teddy bear with a large red ribbon tied around his neck in her arms.

Stepping up to her husband, she smiles, placing the teddy bear down onto the bed-table beside him.  
Reaching out a hand, she caresses his cheek, her lips touching his.  
"Hello gorgeous sexy man", she says softly.  
Blushing, he smiles, his beautiful eyes gazing into hers.  
"Hello Love. I have been watching the clock waiting for you", he smiles, his eyes twinkling.  
"Take me home".  
She arches her eyebrows at him.  
"Oh it would be my pleasure, RRRRRRRR", she smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*THE END*~~~~~~~~~~~~

I commenced writing my fan fiction in April 2012, so it commences early in that year; in January, where Bodie and Doyle are enjoying a pre-back to work drink at the pub. Their time relaxing however, is soon cut short when they are called back early to investigate the disappearance of their boss, George "The Cow" Cowley. This fiction covers Raymond Doyle's life from a brief mention of the year 2007 to the year 2022 (a period of 15 years). In 2007, Doyle commenced his employment as a CI-5 agent and, shortly afterwards, he was teamed up with Bodie. After 5 years with CI-5, Doyle meets and falls in love with Jaime Shawford and, a little later, marries her. In April 2017, he becomes the father of twins.  
My fan fiction concludes in the year 2022, when the twins are 5 years old.  
My fan fiction Cowley certified my fan fiction Doyle some years prior to his (Cowley's) retirement.  
The CI-5 ID cards however, were not brought into circulation until January 2010, so prior to that, ID shields were worn by CI-5 employees.


End file.
